Cielo e Terra Heaven and Earth
by GoodGurl
Summary: Through exchanges of letters, new feelings develop between Edgar and Terra and a revelation leads Edgar to visit Mobliz where Terra is. Obviously an Edgar and Terra one shot love story!


A/N: HELLO everyone! This is my take on a short love story of two of my favourite characters from Final Fantasy VI! Edgar and Terra! Hope you like it and please read and review! Be nice also! By the way, I recommend you sit back and relax while reading this because it will be a long read for a short story!

* * *

><p><strong>Cielo e Terra<strong>

Everyone wishes for something that is impossible to comprehend. Love is perhaps one example, which can blind a normal human being. However, one such person was no "normal human being." She was out of the ordinary, born part of the earth and born part not of this world that no longer exists. Edgar pondered these thoughts for a while as he finished reading the last line in one of the letters they have been exchanging since the defeat of Kefka. Perhaps it was the mystery that she was that intrigued him more, or perhaps it was her sincere heart that hopes for the better of the world when the world was in ruin all those years ago. He had always fancied himself as a ladies' man, but the moment he laid his eyes on this mysterious woman that accompanied Locke Cole, he wasn't sure whether he should continue calling himself that. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, imagining Terra's hand gliding across the paper as she wrote:

"_I wish nothing more than to see the happy faces of the children. However, I have had many dreams that one day I would see all of you again and go to many adventures like before. I know that we all have lives, but that is my very last wish."_

He paused, opening his eyes and going back to that last line, re-reading it over and over again. _"I know that we all have lives, but that is my very last wish." _That last sentence bothered him, and it kept repeating over in his mind. It alarmed him very much and his heart began to beat fast. Edgar sat up and stared at the letter, unable to decide what conclusion he must make on this reality he had stumbled upon. Was the woman he had grown to cherish, after 5 years of writing to each other telling him that she was dying?

Edgar gently placed the opened letter on the table and stood. His feet began to move, but it seemed his body and mind could not work together at this point. He found himself soon pacing back and forth in his room, once and a while taking a glance out the window where all that could be seen was desert. In his thoughts of her, Edgar saw the silhouette of a woman riding on a chocobo. She began to glow so bright and in seconds, she was floating above the giant creature she was on. Edgar still remembered the other side of her…a part of her that she had forgotten and only remembered by the power of her father's heart. He stopped and stood there for a good duration of 5 minutes before stepping out of his room.

"Gervasio!" he called out to one of his servants.

A young man, with long hair and dressed in servant robes approached him. He bowed down, his hands clasped in front of him as a form of humbleness to his King. "Yes, your highness?"

"Prepare my chocobo," he replied.

Gervasio looked up at him, confused and at the same time curious about what his king was up to. Without a word, he bowed down and complied in what was ordered to him. He decided that questioning the King would only open conversations that he was not ready to delve in. Gervasio may have been serving the King for a very long time, but he was not his keeper. It was the Chancellor of Figaro's job to keep watch on the King's activities.

As soon as the servant was dismissed to fetch his chocobo, Edgar made haste to the main hall where the Chancellor and the rest of the council were awaiting his return. They were in the middle of situating a plan to move the castle at the final stage of their renovation to somewhere close to another town. The King would have to hear all their suggestions before they could decide otherwise and as soon as they heard the doors open, all eyes were upon Edgar.

"Your highness," one of the councillors spoke. They all bowed down at his presence. Edgar sat at the head table and looked at all of them. The High Chancellor, Athor Salamander, his trusted companion for all these years sat at his right, while the second in command, Falar Pryce sat at his left.

"Gentlemen," Edgar began. All of them were very attentive to him. They were expecting an answer from their King on his decision to move Figaro to a nearest town. "I know you are waiting on my answer to move Figaro, however, I have more urgent matters to attend to. I cannot make my decision right now and I hope you can all be patient in waiting for my return as there is a need for me to leave as quickly as possible."

There were murmurs about in the room as soon as he finished speaking. His dearest and oldest friend, the High Chancellor, looked at him with understanding and nodded slightly of his approval to the King's decision.

"What could be more important than this, your highness?" Falar Pryce questioned with a look of apprehension.

Edgar did not answer and merely gave a quick glance at Falar and stood up. "I bid you farewell, gentlemen. I will take my leave." With that said, he walked away, the eyes of everyone on the table staring at his back.

"Falar, the King has made his decision that cannot be taken back." Athor looked around at all the councillors. "Gentlemen, at this time, Figaro will stay where it is. Meeting is dismissed."

* * *

><p>Despite the lack of luscious trees and grass and flowers, the land was still beautiful in its entirety. Destroyed mainly from the war with Kefka, the world in itself divided into many different parts and those who have survived had no choice but to continue on living in their new world. However, Mobliz, which was once a bigger land, condensed into a smaller one, leaving only a small house with a developing farm where her and her orphaned children lived. Once she was capable enough, she made two bigger homes with everyone, with the help of two older orphaned kids in their early 20's and a certain King.<p>

Terra began to reminisce her times with the children, watching each and every one of them grow. Since Mobliz became isolated from everything else, making it hard for the children to go to school, Terra had asked Edgar, through the promises of letters, to send some teachers to teach the children the basic math, English, history and science.

As she looked back in those times, her mind wandered towards the reigning King of Figaro. Their exchanged in letters opened up a new feeling inside her. Because he was always the first one to respond to her letters which was also meant for her other friends, Terra thought nothing more of those developing feelings for a very long time. She closed her eyes and began to feel the wind brushing against her face as she flew pass empty wasteland. Terra was the only one in Mobliz who could go as far to the mountains, lakes and rivers that adorned the land ahead of them. The children could not see them. There were no means of transportation that could bring even her two eldest to something so beautiful and so natural. She discovered this one place not too long ago when she decided to fly across the long, winding lake that divided Mobliz and the rest of the world. Once she passed that lake, everything else was either mountains, trees or the occasional animal that scurried by.

This one particular place Terra discovered, she decided to be her only place of solitude, where she could think and imagine her life differently if her children had parents. Of course, Terra loved her children very dearly and caring for them was definitely not a chore for her. She only thought of this idea when Edgar asked her in one of his letters whether she would have lived differently somewhere else if she hadn't decided to take the orphaned children under her wing.

She realized her answer was always yes whenever she thought of that question, but Terra wouldn't dream of taking back the decision she made a long time ago. With that thought in mind, she landed smoothly in her solitary place. This place was an open meadow where grass would grow as tall as herself. Here, the flowers were abundant, decorated in a diversity of colours as far as the eye could see. Beyond that, however, even in this already solitary place, Terra walked farther down towards stately, smooth looking rocks hovering over a fairly large oasis of body of water. The water, she discovered developed minerals that helped her clean her skin and calm her down if she lost all her control over the Esper side of her.

Here. No one would be able to see her if she bathed now and come back refreshed to her children.

* * *

><p>Edgar travelled through an assembly of forest and opened meadows. It has been about two days since he left Figaro and ever since the world changed, he is still trying to work out a map for the sake of his Kingdom where the cities and towns have gone or whether they still exist or not. He didn't have time to study what he has written down so far. However, he knew that this big forest just across the desert from where Figaro was settling in would most likely take him straight to a stretch of lakes and forest to the big winding lake he knew existed in between the big continent and the small isolated one of Mobliz.<p>

He was glad that they didn't run into rampant monsters during their journey. Edgar gave a slight pat on his chocobo's neck, giving him reassurance that water was nearby. It was getting darker as he glanced up to see the clouds hovering over them. He could feel his throat drying up as well and the thought of water was a good idea.

Edgar looked towards him and was surprised to see a large vast of meadow just ahead. He didn't remember any grass or flowers growing in these fields. In the middle of the meadow were naturally made colossal rocks that surrounded the water he knew existed when he first journeyed. He thought when he first saw the odd compilation of the rocks, that someone had put it there. He didn't know how, but it was possible.

"Look, boy. We're near the water now," he said to his chocobo. The chocobo seemed to have understood and the moment he said those words, the creature decided to make his own pace. Edgar did not stop him, because he too was getting thirstier and thirstier at every thought of that cool, fresh liquid in his mouth.

When they arrived, he didn't bother checking if there were any creatures that found the place and were drinking as well. He got off his chocobo and pulled him towards a big hole in between two of the rocks. The water was so fresh and inviting that Edgar hadn't notice at first a figure across from them. The chocobo didn't seem to care, however and decided that it was safe to drink.

Edgar blinked and glanced at the figure in front of him. He wasn't sure at first whether the figure was male or female, because it was releasing an ethereal glow about it. Perhaps it was an elf, which was rare for him to see. He also thought it was some kind of fairy, but the figure was far too big for the idea of the fantastic creatures. Edgar walked closer and as he did, he was seeing clearly the figure was that of a woman. She didn't seem to notice him arriving with his chocobo yet because she wasn't running away from him.

"Hello?" he finally said. He was still too far away to recognize her, but he was sure he knew who it was. No one else would carry such a glowing figure with wild-looking hair so close to Mobliz.

Startled, the figure turned her head and grabbed the clothes from the ground. She ran behind the bushes behind her and stayed there. "Who are you!"

Edgar straightened up and turned his eyes away. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

The woman paused for a moment, studying the man before her up and down, and then finally said, "Edgar? Edgar Roni Figaro?"

Edgar nodded, his eyes still averted. He was right. "Hey Terra. It's been a long time."

"How-? When did you get here?" Terra put on her clothes quickly behind the bushes and reappeared seconds later back to her human self. Her face was still very red from being caught naked bathing in the water and especially by the last man she would ever let her see naked.

Edgar could finally look at her face and take a glimpse of her emerald eyes that seem to just penetrate his entire being. Like a gentleman would, he bowed and replied with a gentle tone, "I only just got here. I'm sorry I scared you. I had no idea you were going to be here…bathing." He cleared his throat.

Terra frowned. "But why are you here?" was her only other question she wanted him to answer properly to.

The King of Figaro nodded. "Well, I was actually on my way to Mobliz to see you…" He paused, waiting for her reaction. He watched her, noting that she was quite surprised by this news he had for her. Of course, he never doubted that. He did come unannounced.

Terra sighed and began to glow again, getting ready to fly back to Mobliz, but not before a large hand grabbed hers. "-!" She stopped and glanced in front of her. Edgar was quick to take her hand, to stop her from going anywhere. "What are you doing?" She couldn't pull herself away, for she had not seen this man for a very long time.

"Can you please explain to me your letter?" Edgar asked, jumping straight to the point of his visit.

Terra landed back on the ground, staring straight into his eyes reflecting back at her. "Isn't it easy to figure out?" She turned her eyes away. "Edgar, my mortal body is giving up and cannot handle the power of my other self."

"Look at me…" Edgar lifted up a hand and gently turned Terra's face towards him. "I don't understand. You've been doing fine for all these years. Why are you telling me now?"

"Can we not talk about this please? You need to go back to Figaro. They need you there anyway." Without another word, she changed into her Esper side and began to fly. Edgar did not force her down again.

Edgar watched as she began to fly away. Angry at himself for not stopping her again, he turned and went back to his chocobo. The oversized bird was finished with his water and was relaxing so peacefully when his master coaxed him to get up. Much to its annoyance, the chocobo complied and went on his way as Edgar watched Terra's flying form in the sky. She seemed to have noticed him following her, because she decided to go faster. Edgar tapped at his chocobo to go faster as well.

"Why is he following me?" Terra said to herself. She flew pass the big meadow and was heading straight to the mountain pass just before the long winding lake of Mobliz. Edgar was still seen below, so very close. Terra's heart began to pound very hard. This man, whom she had been exchanging letters to was at first unreachable and now was a few miles below her. When he grabbed her hand, she felt a little of spark going down her spine and felt something more than just a friend to a friend. She didn't want this to happen. Her love was for the children and not for a man who once claimed that he slept with all these other women.

All of a sudden, she felt it. She felt a surge of emotions running all over her. Terra was calm before Edgar appeared before her. Before she could stop herself her weakened mortal body gave way and she was falling hundreds of feet from the air towards the ground below.

Edgar watched in horror as Terra, now in her human form, fall to her death. "TERRA!" He yelled for his chocobo to go faster and it picked up his pace. Just before she hit the ground, Edgar flew from his chocobo and dove to catch her. Edgar felt his elbows crack as he caught Terra in his arms. He was breathing hard, but he didn't care. He glanced down at Terra's unresponsive body and called her name, pulling her close. "Terra… Terra…"

* * *

><p>It was getting darker now and all the children had been tucked into bed, each and every one of them asking her where their mother had gone. She was wondering the same thing and had no idea how to respond to the question. Terra did say she was going to be back before nightfall to say good night to the children, however, there was no sign of her. Tobal, who had been out in the field all day for harvesting, did not see her either.<p>

After tucking in the last child, Larimi walked back to the kitchen to fetch herself and Tobal some tea. She couldn't sleep. Not yet anyway. Tobal was sitting by the fire, wondering where their mother had gone. Both of them kept glancing out the kitchen window to see her flying back or walking back depending on her mood.

Still, there was nothing.

It was until pass the hours did they finally see a figure coming towards them. Larimi tapped Tobal on the shoulder as he was falling asleep on his chair and stepped outside. Tobal followed her and the two of them watched in anticipation. "Is that her?" Tobal asked.

Larimi shook her head. She wasn't sure who it was. The figure looked to be too tall to be their mother and very masculine looking. It was until he was close enough that they realized this man was carrying something in his arms. Behind him followed a big yellow cocobolo. The man seemed to be walking in urgency towards them.

"Hello? Are you Tobal and Larimi?" the man spoke.

Larimi and Tobal glanced at each other.

"Quick, help me out here. Your mother has collapsed!"

Larimi gasped. "Mother!"

Tobal ran to him first, offering to carry her, but the man seemed determined to bring her inside the house. "Larimi, open the door!" Tobal shouted to his sister.

Larimi did so and quickly the man carried their mother inside and placed her on couch, which was the closest thing they could find.

"What happened?" Tobal asked, glancing back at the man who rescued her.

Edgar said nothing.

Larimi ran to her mother's side and felt her forehead. "She's burning up!" She exclaimed. She turned to her brother. "Tobal, quickly boil some water now! Sir…" She turned her eyes towards Edgar. "May I ask who you are and how you came to find my mother like this?"

"I'm a long time friend of hers. She told me what's wrong with her so I quickly came here but I never expected to see her like this."

Larimi felt for her pulse. "Her pulse seems normal, but her forehead is very hot…mother!" Suddenly, Terra had her eyes opened. For a minute, she turned her attention towards her daughter, and then suddenly fell unconscious again.

"MOTHER!"

* * *

><p>Morning was finally here, but the nightmare still was not over. Throughout the night, Larimi was keeping her mother's temperature up. Once and a while, Terra would go on a relapse and fall in and out of consciousness. Tobal would be the one to make sure the children were not disturbed from their sleep and let them worry about their mother's health. Edgar felt he had no use for her, so after a few more hours of trying to keep her down he ended up falling asleep on the chair at her side.<p>

When they knew the children were going to wake up, Tobal suggested that they moved Terra to her bedroom. Edgar did his part by carrying her slowly to the bedroom, still feeling a bit warm. Larimi followed suit, while Tobal closed the door behind them. She watched as Edgar put her down gently on the bed.

Larimi managed to get information out of this stranger and had gotten to know about King Edgar Figaro of Figaro Kingdom while tending to her mother. This was the man whom her mother was exchanging letters to. Terra would share these letters with only her daughter and was the first one to notice just from the letters being written to her that this man was truly in love with her. Larimi didn't think it necessary to voice her opinion on the matter, seeing that she wanted Terra to find out for herself. Perhaps now, with him being here, he can show her how much she means to him.

When Terra was settled down, Edgar offered to take the job in keeping her pulse steady and her fever down by asking for the cloth from Larimi. At first, Larimi wasn't sure whether she should trust this man, but realized he went all this way just to see her mother, so she complied. "You should also rest, Your Highness," was the first thing Larimi said to the King before handing him the wet cloth.

Edgar shook his head. "I'll be fine," he replied.

Larimi said nothing and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Two more hours passed and after distracting the children with food and play time, Larimi went back to the room. Tobal stayed with them and reassured them that their mother had come down with a fever and was resting and that she was going to be all right.

"You're Highness?" Larimi found Edgar sleeping at the side of the bed, his head resting right beside her mother. Terra was awake, however, but was the most surprised out of all them. She turned her head towards her daughter, many questions running through her mind.

"What happened? What is he doing here?" Terra asked.

Larimi walked over to the bed and placed the damp cloth back on her forehead. "He stayed up all night taking care of you," she replied. "Mother…" She sat down on the other side of the bed. "Why did you tell him?"

Terra shook her head. "I don't know…" Her eyes stared down at the sleeping form beside her. "Perhaps I just wanted to tell someone."

"Terra…"

The blond woman was startled. Edgar was waking up. He sat up straight and looked at her. "How are you feeling?"

Larimi nodded. "She'll be fine, you're Highness."

Edgar rubbed his eyes. "Oh, don't call me that…" He glanced up at the younger girl and smiled. "Just call me, Edgar if you don't mind."

"Okay…Mr. Edgar. Would you like something to eat?"

Edga chuckled, then shook his head. His attention went back to Terra. "So why did you tell me?"

Terra said nothing.

"Um…I'll go get you some food." Larimi turned and left, wanting to give them some private time.

"Terra, you can't escape me now. You need to tell me about the letter. Please, explain it to me."

Terra stared into his eyes. They were indeed inescapable. She took a long deep breath before saying, "Like I told you before…my mortal body can't handle this much power and if I don't get the strength I need from the Esper's world then I would simply…"

"What?"

Terra angrily turned away. "DISAPPEAR, OKAY! I would…disappear….no longer existing in this world."

Edgar placed a hand under her chin once more and forced her to look at him. "Can you tell me why you're telling me this now when you have had many chances to tell me earlier in the letters?"

Tears finally escaped from her eyes. Those words hit her like a knife and she could no longer keep the secret that she has harbouring in her heart for so long. "Because….because I couldn't stand the sight of seeing you….sad."

Edgar said nothing as he allowed her to keep talking.

"I was lucky enough to live this long. I'm just happy to see you here before I join my mother and father wherever they are."

"No…" Edgar shook his head.

"Some other woman would be so lucky to have you as their husband. You will be a marvellous King-"

"NO…."

"Edgar, I'm just happy you're here and that's all that matters. I know the children will be taken care of and-!"

"NO!" Edgar slammed a hand on the bed and leaned forward to kiss her. Shocked, Terra's eyes were opened as he wrapped his arms around her and slipped in bed with her. Terra felt his warm lips against hers and she finally closed her eyes and kissed him back. Slowly, she wrapped his arms around him and soon the two were wrapped in each other's warmth.

After a few moments of emotion and passion, Edgar pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Terra Branford, I will do my utmost to make you happy, even if it means dragging you and your children out of here and bringing you to my Kingdom as part of my family. I will not let you accept defeat. I will do what I can so that your whole being is alive and well."

"Edgar…"

"I am a man asking a woman to be his wife. I promise you that your strength will be my strength and even if one of us falls, the other one will never give up." As he said this, Edgar was already on the ground, kneeling, grasping Terra's hand. He leaned over and kissed the back of it and went on. "I accept the woman that you are and I will accept your children as my own. I also promise to be a loving husband and a devoted father. As a King, I will protect those that you hold most precious even to my dying days."

Those words touched her. His words were a promise of devotion, a promise of assurance and a promise of love. He was confirming that he had always loved her. Terra ran a hand down his cheek and smiled, her tears were falling non-stop. She was speechless.

"What do you say?" Edgar grinned.

Terra chuckled. "What do you think, Your Highness?"

Edgar's smile grew wider and he wrapped his arms again one more time around Terra and pulled her close. "YEEESSSS!"

"What's the matter!" Larimi and Tobal stormed through the door and found Terra and Edgar in each other's arms on the bed. Startled, Larimi's face grew hot and she turned away.

"It's okay! It's okay!" Edgar laughed and let go of Terra to join the two eldest by the door. He was so happy that he felt as if his heart was going to explode. He walked back towards her and lifted her up in his arms, kissing Terra all over her face.

Terra laughed, ticklish from his kisses, but she adored it. She hugged him close and felt her heart soar, farther than she ever could. Edgar looked into her eyes, confirming that this was no dream, that he was really holding Terra Branford in his arms. Her smile was genuine and he could tell she was also very happy with this revelation. This woman, whom he has loved all these years, was going to be his wife.

Eventually, the rest of the children in the house heard the screaming from earlier and filed through the door, watching a strange man carrying his mother in his arms. Thinking she was in danger, a 4 year old boy ran to Edgar and jabbed him with a fork. Edgar was startled, but he gently put Terra back down on the bed to talk to the little boy. The little boy calmed down and seemed to understand now. Once he was okay with one of the little boys, Edgar turned to the other children and explained to them what was going on.

Soon, Edgar was accepted and the pack of 15 kids all smothered him with hugs and kisses. Tobal and Larimi, being the eldest two gave him a handshake and tended to their mother's needs with food and water. Edgar was finally let go after a few moments and he too tended to Terra's needs for strength and comfort. He didn't have a ring prepared to give her, so he secretly slipped something small taken from his crossbow in which he had to quickly rip out with one of the knives. Terra gladly received it either way and she smiled up at him, mouthing "thank you," before she was overwhelmed with affection from her children.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, after a busy morning and afternoon with attentions from the children, Edgar and Terra were finally left alone. Able to find her strength back, Terra stood alongside her new fiancée in the only balcony of the house overlooking the dry, yet beautiful land of Mobliz. Edgar took one hand and squeezed it gently.<p>

"Are you happy?" was his first question after a moment of silence.

Terra glanced at him, nodding. "Of course I am."

Edgar took a deep breath and turned to face her. "Do you want to hear the letter I was going to give to you before I saw yours?"

She only smiled and Edgar took that as a yes. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out an unopened letter. Unfolding it, he began to read:

"_Terra,_

_If I could imagine my life without you, then it would be one big crevasse in my heart. For these five years that we have been exchanging letters, I felt as if I was talking to my best friend. The things I shared with you, I shared with no one else, not even my most trusted chancellor. I told you my deepest, darkest secrets in my personal life. I have told you even the women I claimed to have been with and the ones whom I was close to being with. The first time I saw you, I thought you were beautiful and those words I would NEVER EVER take back, because it was all true. When I saw you change into your other self, that's when I realized my thoughts of you were the same. No matter what you became, I still find you the most beautiful woman on earth. I even believe that you were an angel, the most beautiful creature sent from heaven to tame me from my own selfishness…."_

He stopped reading for a while, trying to absorb his own writing in his mind, but before he even decided to continue, small hands crept around his waist. Edgar looked up and noticed Terra coming closer, her eyes filled with tears. She buried her face in his chest and took in his smell of grass and sunshine. "Edgar…You don't need to continue reading the letter. For once, all that matters is that I can sense your feelings in your heart. Can we just stay like this?"

Edgar wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. Forgetting about the letter, it fell from his hand and on to the floor where the rest of it will be read on later. The two of them wrapped themselves in each other's embrace and stood until the sun fell behind the mountains.

* * *

><p>AN: TADA! I hope you liked it! Yes, I probably have some grammar errors, but I wanted to finish this quickly so I can move on to another story by them. Actually, this has more to do with a generation fiction I am planning to write in the future.


End file.
